


You're Mine

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: BokuYui + "Tell me that you're mine"





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justforbad_bros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/gifts).

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

She squealed in surprised joy when he spun them around, her legs lifting up and flinging water droplets everywhere. He buried his face into the shoulder, breathing in sunscreen and the salty water that clung to her. She hugged her arms tighter around his shoulders as he came to a stop, his feet sinking into the sandy floor. Gentle waves lapped at their legs as she lowered hers down again.

Her hands went into his dripping wet hair, fingers spreading out along his scalp as she rubbed her hands back and forth. Her giggles grew again as she shook out the water from his hair, her face falling down and leaning against his as she tried to escape the spray of water she was creating. He grinned against her skin, laying a messy, lazy kiss to it as he let her play with his hair. His arms unwinding from her waist, his hands curving over her hips.

Behind them the sun was dropping low, signalling an end to their day. Tomorrow they both had work and as much as they wanted to stay behind on the beach and have a bonfire, they needed sleep. The thought had Bokuto pouting. He hated adulting sometimes. It wasn’t as fun as he’d imagined it would be when he was five and he wanted to be a volleyball star who explored space and taught aliens how to play. His goal in life then had been to play volleyball on every single planet he discovered. 

Yui’s hands trailed down to cup his face, lifting it so he was looking into her soft, concerned eyes. He tried to smile back but knew it didn’t work as he’d hoped. His mood too depleted to fake it. Her thumbs rubbed excess water over his cheeks, his stubble (he’d been to excited over having a beach day to shave) scratching her skin as she reassured him through touch. He felt some of the happiness return but it wasn’t enough for him to smile just yet. SIghing he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist again, hooking his fingers together behind her as he swayed with her in the knee deep water.

She smiled widely at him, leaned into him until her chest rested against his as she moved with him in a silent dance just for them. The waves, other people and distant song of birds their music. Their feet sunk into the sand as they turned and he’s pretty sure he stepped on a shell. But all he could focus on was her.

“Tell me that you’re mine,” she whispered leaning in.

“I’ll always be yours and only yours,” he whispered against her mouth as he kissed her.


End file.
